


A Ball to Remember

by a_hapless_occurance



Series: Stories from the Korps [1]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Military, Multi, Other, Romance, barely warhammer tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_hapless_occurance/pseuds/a_hapless_occurance
Series: Stories from the Korps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109744





	A Ball to Remember

The doors opened, a pair of guards, both dressed in intricate dress uniforms, pulling the two massive ballroom doors. All around the room, eyes turned towards the new arrivals. Chatter died off and the music followed in a decrescendo. Marshals stood, saluting. A procession walked through the doors, a pair of banners hoisted and an escort of guards. One of the doormen snapped to attention, his head tilting up.

“Honorable Lord High Commander März, of Cirian V” The guard proclaimed. Accompanying his cry, the first banner passed through the threshold. Behind it was a woman. Medals coating her breast, a flowing white and red cape behind her. She wore an all-black uniform, shoes shined to perfection and not a crease to be found. 

“Honorable Lord High Marshal Januar, of Soliden” The guard cried out once more as a woman in all white passed through the doors, a flowing black cape behind her. Her hair was tied in a bun, a pin put through it to keep it in place. A pair of guards bearing März’s markings escorted her. She was the Lord High Commander’s guest.

“Mai, Saint of the cult, supreme marshal of the Korps!” A round of applause grew in the room until it was a thunderous roar. Mai walked in, accompanied by a menagerie of guards, aides, and guests. He was dressed plainly, only wearing an old and worn greatcoat. A single row of medals adorned the coat, each one old and worn but still tacked on with pride. The procession died off, a few lesser Marshals being announced as they followed Mai through the doors. 

Conversation picked up once more as Mai began walking around the room, greeting everyone. Meanwhile, März sat at her table, unfurling a napkin and looking over the menu for the night. A young Marshal, sat opposite her, stuck out his hand. 

“Field-Marshal 365-544e, newly assigned to the 192nd Infantry.” März studied him for a moment. He wasn’t a day over 21, no doubt a fresh graduate of Humia.

“März, it is a pleasure to meet you, 365-544e” She set down the menu, reaching over the table to shake his hand. He nodded.

“It is an honour to meet you, I wrote my 6th-year thesis on your work on Karaxis.” März cocked an eyebrow at this. 

“And what was your thesis?” The Marshal took in a deep breath before answering. 

“I stated that your tactics succeeded mainly because of the large amount of resources you had access to, and that while your overall doctrine was sound, your specific tactics shouldn’t be repeated.” 

“I would disagree, though I have no doubt that your thesis was well stated and supported.” 

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

“Of course. Not many have the courage to offer criticism to me, so I applaud you. I will have one of my aides send a request to your office so that I might read your paper.”

“I would be honoured, Ma’am” März nodded, looking back to the menu. 

Mai had worked his way through half of the room by now. He found himself stood in front of the orchestra speaking to a High Marshal from Loriar when, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a familiar figure.

“High Marshal, excuse me, but I believe there is someone else that requires my attention.” The man nodded, giving a quick salute before walking off. Mai made his way through the crowd, walking towards an old woman. She was wearing a faded coat, scars dotted across her face. He approached her, bowing as he did.

“Gungnir, it is a pleasure to see you here.” The woman turned, a warm smile filling her face.

“Mai, it has been too long.” She moved in, opening her arms for a hug. Mai rose from his bow and embraced her, squeezing tightly.

“Careful, I’m not as strong as I used to be” Gungnir wheezed out. Mai relented, stepping back,

“I was not aware you would be joining us tonight, I would have had the crier announce you if I had.” 

“Mai, that is precisely the reason I didn’t tell you.” Mai gave a curt nod in response.

“Ah, yes, always one for modesty. How has retirement been treating you?”

“Very well, I have taken up art collecting in fact.”

“I never took you as one to collect much of anything.”

“I see it more as reinforcing my memories. My collection is all pieces from my history, campaigns I fought in, planets I fought on, statues, paintings, portraits and landscapes.”

“You sound like Juni with his music.” Gungnir offered a dry chuckle, looking off to the side at nothing in particular for a second.

“Yes, he did love his music.” 

Mai nodded once more. “Indeed. I remember many a night when he would interrupt our work.” 

“I remember those days well. He and Juli were inseparable, even back then.” Gungnir added.

“Fine men, they were.” This time Gungnir nodded, a sad look replacing her warm smile.

“Well, I understand that you have duties to attend to, but Mai, if you have time, I would like to sit down with you tonight, like the old days.”

“Gungnir, I would like nothing more than to just sit for a while. I will find you when I am done.” Mai gave a small salute to the retired woman and walked off, setting back on his walkthrough.  


Veneti a was out of her element. She awkwardly excused herself as she pushed through a group of Marshals. She was looking for someone, anyone from the navy. These events were traditionally only for the officers of the Korps, and even then, most of the participants hailed from a single world, the throne world of Das Ewige Feuer, Keled. Venetia had been invited every year because of her rank and status, but she usually found an excuse to decline. This year, however, Mai had made it clear that it was mandatory. Her eyes searched the crowd, looking for the distinct light grey navy uniform amidst a sea of blacks, browns, tans and darker greys. 

She felt someone tap her shoulder and spun around to face them.

“Honorable High Admiral Katalis, might I be of assistance?” A young man bowed to her. Her eyes looked him over, no rank on his uniform, no medals on his chest.

“Who are you exactly?” 

“Forgive me, I am 716-742k, I was assigned to shadow you and aid in any way I can.”

“Ah, well then 716, I do need some help. I was wondering where I might find my table, as well as the other members of the navy in attendance.”

“Of course Ma’am, if you would follow me.” The young man set off into the crowd, parting groups and clearing a path to the other side of the room. Venetia was led to a small table, a placard indicating her spot. A pair of navy officers were sat at the table. Venetia let out a tiny sigh of relief. Korps officers never made for good conversation.

März looked up from the table, having been deep in conversation with the man opposite her.

“März, if you would do me the honour of sharing the first dance of the night.” Januar stood close, stretching out a hand.

“Januar, I would be honoured.” März took her hand, standing up and allowing herself to be lead towards the ballroom floor. Slowly, the music picked up. Conversations died off and people filed to their tables. The dance was beginning.


End file.
